The Price of Order
by Captain 2758
Summary: The First Order had taught them since childhood that weakness was a hinderance, a parasite that needed to be purged constantly. This was the only way that the First Order would establish peace throughout the galaxy. A stormtrooper is given a haunting reminder that sometimes this pursuit comes with a cost.


I chose not to use archive warnings because characters die in this story, but they're all original characters. So I didn't know if that counted or not on the warning.

So yes, characters die in this story, but their deaths are very brief.

You've been warned!

* * *

 _NX 7025 panted heavily as he readied his electro baton for another strike, which was sure to come quickly as his opponent, NX 7436, advanced on him. The First Order's emphasis on disregard for sympathy was evident in this fight, as NX 7436 was showing him no mercy despite his obvious fatigue. NX 7025 was battered from the extensive combat, burns from the electro baton dotted around his body, while a cut on his forehead was leaking blood down the side of his face. Nevertheless, he was forced to continue fighting as NX 7436 brought his baton in a fierce swing from the side. NX 7025 moved to block, catching his opponent's weapon just before it hit his ribs, the energy from the weapons crackling as they connected._

 _NX 7436 pulled away, stepping forward to swing again, bringing his baton in an arc over his head. NX 7025 raised his own baton horizontally above his head to parry the blow, shoving the weapon away and following up with a kick to NX 7436's stomach. NX 7436 made a small noise from the attack, but recovered quickly, dodging NX 7025's counterattack to attack once again. This time, NX 7025's back burned as the electricity made contact with his shoulder blade, causing him to crumple the ground. Thinking quickly, NX 7025 rolled away from his squad mate, barely missing the baton that was jabbed downward into the spot where he'd been lying just before. But despite NX 7025's efforts, the fight was practically over; NX 7436 came after him again, bringing his electro baton in a downward swing. The weapon hit NX 7025 full on in the stomach, eliciting a cry of pain from him. The jolting pain of electricity vanished for a brief moment, only to return with a second blow to the same spot, followed up quickly with a third._

 _Using what was left of his sapped energy, NX 7025 brought his arms up in a feeble attempt to defend himself. But it did nothing to stop the final blow, which careened with the side of NX 7025's face harshly. The stormtrooper cadet flipped onto his side with the force of the blow, and for a moment his vision turned black. A few seconds later, NX 7025 came back around, just in time to hear the sound of boots on the metal floor of the training room._

 _"Excellent work, NX 7436." Came the voice of their commanding officer, Commander Zolluk. "Your combat skills and relentlessness are as impressive as ever. You will become a formidable stormtrooper."_

 _NX 7025 could make out the words, but he hardly paid them any mind. All he could focus on was the pain in his limbs, the burns that covered him, and the pounding in his ears. He had managed to pull himself up into a kneeling position, stabilized as he lay propped up on his arms, gasping for breath while blood slowly dripped from his face and onto the floor. As he lay still, the sound of boots swiftly got louder as Commander Zolluk approached him, stopping when he had reached NX 7025's side._

 _"On your feet, trooper." Zolluk ordered callously._

 _Struggling to breathe, NX 7025 complied, ignoring the pain for a moment to slowly push himself off the floor. Within a few seconds, NX 7025 was standing upright, his back as straight as he could get it so he could stand at attention. In front of him, Zolluk glared with scorn, completely indifferent to the multiple flesh wounds that NX 7025 had sustained._

 _"As for you, NX 7025," he said with disdain. "Your lack of stamina and poor form is a hindrance, and that is unacceptable. I will have your drills and training doubled until this is resolved."_

 _Though his throat burned, NX 7025 kept a straight face. "Yes sir."_

 _Zolluk turned away, walking back to the rest of the NX 7025's squad, which had been watching from the sidelines in the training hall. He stopped in front of them, folding his arms behind his back._

 _"Cadets, report to the barracks and get cleaned up." Zolluk ordered. "I want you all to report for live-fire training within thirty minutes."_

 _The stormtrooper cadets stood at attention. "Yes sir!" they barked in unison._

 _"Dismissed." Zolluk said before turning to the door to walk away briskly._

 _NX 7436 made his way back to the squad, leaving NX 7025 to slowly hobble after them. His midsection burned in agony from where he'd been hit, but NX 7025 ignored it, knowing his squad would look down upon any attention he gave it as feebleness. The stormtrooper cadets proceeded to place their weapons back upon the weapons racks before filing out of the room, not paying any mind to NX 7025 as he made his way over to the weapons rack. After putting his Z6 back in the appropriate place, NX 7025 made to follow his squad out the door to the barracks._

 _He walked about three feet out the door before an arm rose up in front of his chest, blocking his way. NX 7025 stopped in his tracks, looking to see that the one who'd stopped him was his squad leader, NX 8150. NX 8150 stared at him with a neutral expression, always careful as ever to hide any emotions. NX 8150 lowered his arm, holding out his hand to show NX 7025 a cloth._

 _"Use this," he said, "clean off that blood."_

 _NX 7025 glanced down at the cloth, taking it carefully. "Thank you sir."_

 _NX 8150 leaned in. "Don't tell anybody about this," he said quietly._

 _NX 7025 gingerly wiped his face, proceeding to hold the cloth to his open wound once the running blood had been cleared away. During their twelve short years of life, NX 8150 had been the closest thing to a friend that NX 7025 had ever known. While his squad mates all looked out for each other to a small degree, it was only ever for the sake of staying alive in combat, chances that were increased when squad numbers were greater. NX 8150 was the only one who'd ever shown true sympathy, however small of a degree it was. But NX 7025 knew that the order to let nobody know about it wasn't because NX 8150 didn't care; rather, it was because the First Order would be quick to eliminate any traces of "weakness" they found in their troops._

* * *

 _-Ten years later_

It was quiet; much quieter than it had been when NX 7025 had last been awake. The sounds of blasters, explosions, and raised voices had all fallen silent, leaving only the slight hint of wind to blow over him. Carefully, NX 7025 propped himself up off of the ground so he could survey his surroundings; the weight of another armored body slowly falling from his back. NX 7025 gently pushed at the corpse on top of him, looking back at his fallen comrade to identify them. Even with the heads up display in his helmet able to identify his squadmates, NX 7025 already knew that the fallen trooper was none other than NX 7436. NX 7025 couldn't help but find it ironic that despite his superior's constant praise of how NX 7436's training would make him one of the most elite soldiers in the squad, it hadn't saved him from becoming another casualty on the field.

Quietly and respectfully, NX 7025 set NX 7436's body to the side, careful not to move it as he got up into a kneeling position. Though the stormtrooper found his comrade's demise unfortunate, he would have no time to mourn. Now that he had sufficient time to take stock of his surroundings, NX 7025 began to notice the sound of shouting and the casualties that lay strewn across the battlefield. Some of the bodies were stormtroopers, others Resistance soldiers. The stormtroopers that had survived the combat were now running across the field, securing the perimeter and looking for wounded. Tanks that had been deployed to protect the supply depot now spouted angry flames that rose high. The dropship carrying their much-needed supplies had been grounded permanently, the engines destroyed beyond repair. And though the outpost looked rather intact, NX 7025 knew that the Resistance fighters had accomplished what they'd come for. Not only had they intercepted the supply run, they'd made off with some of the cargo and destroyed a good amount of the base's defenses.

Frowning at the grim thought, NX 7025 knew that their commanding officers would not be forgiving towards this humiliating defeat.

"Trooper!" A voice shouted, accompanied by the increasing sound of footsteps.

NX 7025 turned, seeing a pair of stormtroopers running towards him. The heads up display in his helmet indicated that the trooper in front, the one sporting a white pauldron on his right shoulder, happened to be his captain, NX 8150.

NX 8150 and the other trooper stopped at his side before NX 8150 dropped down on one knee.

"Do you need a medic?" NX 8150 asked.

NX 7025 shook his head. "No sir!"

NX 8150 quickly got back on his feet. "Then come with us." The captain ordered, gesturing with his blaster to point. "Kylo Ren has arrived and is demanding a report."

NX 7025 was slightly surprised upon hearing the name, but quickly his emotions aside as NX 8150 grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. Then, without another word between them, NX 7025 and the other stormtrooper hurried after their captain as he led the way in a rushed march. Passing through the remains of the battlefield, dodging other troopers and field medics and stepping past corpses and ruined vehicles, they walked to the perimeter of the outpost's defenses. Waiting for them was the unmistakable shape of Kylo Ren's command shuttle, it's blade like wings jutting upwards like towers. As the three troopers approached, NX 7025 remained calm as he inspected the intimidating vessel, which loomed ominously in front of them. NX 7025 had seen Kylo Ren before, had heard him speak and had even been under his command on one occasion, but he'd never reported to him in person like this. From the whispers he'd heard, Ren had gained quite the reputation in the ranks by lashing out in violent outbursts whenever he became angry. But their training taught them to ignore emotions; their purpose was solely on serving the First Order and obeying whatever commands they were given. And if Kylo Ren wanted a report on their failure, he would get one.

They stopped in front of the shuttle just as the underside opened up to lower the boarding ramp. White smoke hissed from the ship as the ramp extended down, touching the ground. Almost immediately afterwards, two stormtrooper commanders walked down the ramp, taking positions on both sides and standing at attention. Kylo Ren himself exited the vehicle next, immediately turning his head in the direction of NX 8150 and the other two troopers with him. On reflex, NX 7025 stood up straight and held his F-11 blaster across his chest plate, copying his squadmates.

As Kylo approached, NX 8150 spoke in a crisp voice. "NX 8150 reporting as ordered sir!"

"What happened here?" Ren's heavily distorted voice demanded as he stopped in front of them. It was clear that the dark force user was already livid.

To his credit, NX 8150 didn't even flinch. "The Resistance ambushed us as soon as the supply ship arrived sir."

"And the supplies are gone?" Kylo pressed.

"Yes sir." NX 8150 answered.

Kylo stormed past NX 8150, shoving the trooper as he moved towards the outpost. The Sith stopped in his tracks, the back of his hood moving back and forth as he surveyed the damage. Smoke was rising from the wreckage of the destroyed dropship and the tanks, and though the Resistance had taken great casualties, there were also a considerable amount of white forms lying on the ground as well.

"I had hoped," Kylo seethed, "that someone of your rank would have prevented this from happening, Captain."

NX 8150's helmet moved slightly. "The Resistance cell on this world was more heavily armed than anticipated. They'd never done anything this bold before."

Ren's head twisted around to show his mask. "Is that supposed to excuse you?"

"No sir. My apologies," NX 8150 said regretfully. "I'll ensure that this doesn't happen again."

"No," Kylo growled spitefully. " _I'll_ make sure it doesn't happen again."

Suddenly, a loud crackle of energy split through the air at the appearance of a t-shaped red beam of light. Involuntarily, NX 7025 felt his eyes widen in shock as the lightsaber blade swooped down in a vicious strike, a shower of sparks shooting out as the weapon made contact with its armored target.

NX 8150's helmet was the first thing to hit the ground, followed soon after by the rest of his body.

The deed had been done so swiftly that it didn't even register in NX 7025's mind that he was no longer standing at attention, having stepped backwards in response to the unexpected violence. All the stormtrooper could think to do was look down in horror at what used to be his commanding officer, the closest thing he had to a friend in life. In his dumbfounded state, NX 7025 was suddenly brought back to reality when the pauldron on NX 8150's shoulder suddenly jumped upward by itself and hit him in the chest plate. NX 7025 grabbed the object with his free hand, gazing at it dazedly. The deceivingly gentle humming of the lightsaber faded with a hiss, and the red light vanished from the stormtrooper's peripheral vision.

"Congratulations on your field promotion, Captain." Ren spoke, his voice having transformed into a much less hateful tone. Even so, it was now far more menacing to NX 7025 than it had ever been before. Nor did it help his conscious any when the sith's word's sank in; as he gazed over the pauldron that had been unceremoniously thrown into his grasp, dread washed over NX 7025 as he realized what Kylo was implying.

"I'm sure you know by now," Kylo continued. "how much I tolerate failure."

NX 7025 hesitated for a brief moment, trying to get his scrambled thoughts into check before he dropped his arms down to the side, standing at attention once again. "Yes sir!" he managed to blurt out.

"Good." Kylo Ren turned back towards the destruction that littered the outpost's perimeter. "As your first assignment, I want you to gather what remains of your forces. I will expect your call when you are done."

"Yes Lord Ren!" NX 7025 answered before turning away. Numbly, he motioned for the stormtrooper next to him to follow as they walked away from the shuttle back towards the base. Relief came to NX 7025 as they left Kylo's presence, even if it was only the slightest amount. As he and the other trooper, whose identification number he had yet to learn, NX 7025 was still trying to calm himself back down after this turn of events. NX 7025 hadn't seen his companion's reaction to their captain's death, having been preoccupied with his own thoughts, and he wondered if the trooper had been as shaken at it as he had been.

Trying to get ahold of himself, NX 7025's grip tightened on the pauldron in his left hand, while holding his blaster upright with his other hand. It was against protocol for a stormtrooper officer to be without their appropriate gear, but NX 7025 still wasn't thinking clearly enough to bring himself to put on the symbol of ranking. He hadn't been this conflicted in years.

Ever since birth, the First Order had trained him and his squadmates to be an efficient machine, super soldiers that carried out orders without question. There was no remorse for a fellow trooper's death on the battlefield, no fear in the face of death, no sympathy for the enemy, and no tolerance for weakness in their ranks; only victory for the First Order. Failure and weakness were all punished and removed as needed.

None of them had understood exactly why when they were first taught this creed, but they'd later come to comprehend that it was all for the sake of bringing order to a corrupt galaxy. Everything they sacrificed was necessary for progress. Throughout his life, NX 7025 had given his all to live up to these teachings, coming to firmly believe in it as an undisputable truth. But as NX 7025 walked back towards the outpost to rally his troops, the plaguing mixture of emotions continued to torment him as a thought crept into his head…

 _Is this truly how peace and order are achieved?_

* * *

Something I really liked about the Force Awakens is the idea that while stormtroopers are trained at birth and most seem to believe the things they've been told, it doesn't mean all of them have completely lost their conscious. But since Finn's the only one whose shown this so far, I wanted to explore this concept from a different set of eyes that questions the First Order's tactics but hasn't really made a decision on whether they're good or evil yet.

If you're reading this, thanks for reading!


End file.
